Magic
Magic is one of the many unknown and unexplained things in Kierra. Nearly all species can perform magic, some are limited to one kind of magic only, while others can learn nearly all kinds. Each and every kind of magic works differently, but they all end up with the same idea: the control and influence of energies and matter in the world. The world of Kierra knows two mayor kinds of magic and one minor: Divine and Arcane as the two mayor, and Marks and Runic as the minor. Divine Divine magic is only used by three races. Angels, Demons and Fallen Angels. They are the only creatures that can master these arts and can use them when needed. Angelic magic Angelic magic is the kind of magic provided and used by Angels. This magic can be given to other creatures for a short period of time, as it being lent to them, but during this time, the Angel that gave the power would not be able to use it. The main form of energy is Hope. All Angels would use hope as their source of magic, the more hope there is, the stronger their magic, but take away the hope and they cannot do anything. Angels gain their powers from the gods they serve. They pray to them as if chanting a spell and then can use their granted power to fight his or her enemies. The chanting of a spell take a moment, this being the main downside of it. Because of this, Angelic magic users are mostly stationed behind the front lines as battle support. Demonic magic Demonic Magic is the kind of magic provided and used by Demons. The only way for a non-demon species to use this magic is due to the possession by a Demon. Their main form of energy is emotion. Most Demons use a single emotion as their source of power, the stronger the emotion, the stronger the power, but also thanks to this, it is easier to lose control over your powers. Demons are born with their magic and are used to using it at will. They tend to use it as their main form of power, using it t destroy their enemies, which makes them overall stronger than the average Angel. Arcane Arcane magic is the kind of magic mainly used by the species of Kierra. Their energies comes from things like eating food, or directly absorbing it from a source. Arcane magic is a grouping name for different forms of magic, each influencing different elements or different energies, but all working in similar ways. The forms of Arcane magic: * Air * Electric * Familiar * Fire * Illusion * Nature * Necromancy * Water Marks A mark is something given by a Forgotten One, granting the user several magical powers. Each mark, with the exception of two, have three sides. Evil, Neutral and Good. The user can a always use the neutral abilities, but depending on the user's alignment they can get extra abilities. The Forgotten Ones: * Elenôr * Dryanor * Zar'rok * Bloodflare * Dahriim * Jaelin * Sol * Azur Runic Runic magic, or enchanting magic as it is also called be certain people, is the kind of magic that lets you enchant object. The powers of this magic come from the words used in the script, a script known as runic. The words and symbols is what holds the power in runic magic. Energy flows through it and the form and pattern of every symbol lets the flow of energy do certain things. When certain words or sentences are carved into an object, and a flow of energy is send through it, that object will be enchanted and will posses new traits. The main con of Runic magic is the fact that when the runic words get destroyed or damaged, the rune can lose its power or get different powers, depending on how the flow of energy changed.Category:Magic